


Family

by orphan_account



Series: Family [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kento meets Single Dad Fuma and his daughter, he falls head over heels not only for the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cortney (because she gave me the idea)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cortney+%28because+she+gave+me+the+idea%29).



> This was a spontaneous idea when Cortney mentioned Single Parents. It's AU, which is unusual for me, but I hope you still like it. Also written after work so forgive me if there are mistakes.

Kento’s POV

A low sob made me look up from the detergent I had picked up, looking around in confusion. My eyes fell on a little girl cowering in front of the shelf of Barbie dolls, clinging to a huge plush squirrel and crying. 

I looked around carefully, waiting for the parents to turn up, but there was no one in sight besides a couple of teenage boys gushing about the Kamen Rider figures. My eyes fell back on the girl, and slowly, I made my way over to her.

Her eyes were red and puffy as she looked up at me, and her long dark hair was falling into her eyes, and I smiled as she looked at me carefully. She couldn’t be older than three, I mused.

“Did you lose your Mummy?” I asked softly. 

“… Daddy” she breathed, new tears welling up in her eyes again, and I made a sad face at her.

“It’s okay, I bet Daddy is searching for you” I told her. “Where did you last see him?”

“I don’t know” she sobbed, clinging to the oversized squirrel in her arms desperately. “I – hic – wanted a – hic – chipmunk – and – then he was gooooone.”

“Shhhhhh” I whispered, the sight of those tears tugging at my heart. “It’s okay. You like squirrels? People always tell me I look like a squirrel!” I blurted out, happy to see her stop crying and look up at me. “I am Kento, by the way!” I continued. “What’s your name?”

“Kira” she murmured. “Kikuchi Kira.”

“Kira-Chan” I nodded, holding out my hand. “Shall we go search for Daddy?”

She looked at my hand wearily, before whispering, barely audible: “Daddy tells me not go with strange men I don’t know.”

I sighed, nodding in understanding.

“That’s right” I agreed. “But I am not strange, I promise.”

She looked at me contemplatingly for a moment, and if deciding for herself, and then nodding as if it made sense to her and reaching for my hand.

“Come on” I smiled, standing up, pulling Kira-Chan with me. “Let’s go to the cashiers, I bet they can call for Daddy there.”

It turned out there was no need to call for Daddy – already from far away, I heard a loud frantic voice discussing with a woman behind the cashier. 

“I swear, I only looked away for one minute!” A tall guy around my age called, fumbling wildly with his arms. “I looked _everywhere_ , but she isn’t here!”

I had just a moment to blink at the handsome features of the guy, the way his dark hair fell into his eyes. He looked no older than me, and when Kira-Chan called loudly for him, dropping the squirrel and letting go of my hand to run to him, he looked like he was ready to burst into tears. 

He picked her up as soon as she was in reach and she wrapped her arms around his neck, starting to cry again, and he sighed as he hugged her tightly. “Daddy told you not to run away! Where were you?!”

Kira-Chan only sobbed something incomprehensible, and I smiled as I picked up the plushie, approaching the two of them. 

“It seems like she was magically attracted by the squirrel” I said, making the other guy look up at me in surprised. I waved with the toy childishly before giving it to him, and he took it, still blinking at me. “Anyways, I am glad she is back in her Daddy’s hands now.”

“Thank you for bringing her here” he said finally, seeming embarrassed. “That must have seemed like a pretty dramatic scene.”

“It’s okay, really” I laughed. “It’s not like I can let such a cute girl sit on the floor crying.”

The guy chuckled, and I couldn’t help but notice how nicely the smile brightened up his whole face. 

“I am Kikuchi Fuma” he said finally, awkwardly pinching the plushie between his legs before reaching out his hand for mine.

“Nakajima Kento” I nodded, smiling back at him. 

“So… how about I invite you for a coffee, since you brought back my daughter and all?” he said tentatively. “I feel like I owe you something.”

“No need, really” I laughed, because it was true, he really didn’t need to do anything to thank me… Though, if I was honest with myself, the idea of a coffee with these two sounded strangely tempting, though I was not quite sure why. “Shouldn’t you get back to your wife?”

“No wife” Fuma said awkwardly, smiling a crooked smile. “I am raising her alone.”

“Oh” I said, blinking as I felt… relieved?... at the statement.

“Yeah” Fuma said. “And I insist on the coffee. No turning me down. Or do you have somewhere to be?”

“Well, no” I said, biting my lip.

“Okay, then it’s settled” he nodded, and Kira-Chan looked at him curiously, before eyeing me again. 

“But you need to buy her the squirrel” I added with a laugh, and Fuma snorted, looking at her warily as she grinned. 

He did end up buying the squirrel, but more because Kira-Chan had cried all over it than anything else, and she played with it happily as we sat down in the small Starbucks next to the supermarket, letting its nose poke me in the cheek. 

“Kira, stop it” Fuma sighed as he sat a huge Frappucino down in front of me, taking the chair opposite of me. “Don’t chase the nice Nii-Chan away.”

“Nii-Chan is not so easily chased away” I promised, smiling as I picked up the drink. “Thanks.” 

“I have to thank” Fuma sighed. “You really helped me out there. I was so freaked.”

I nodded understandingly, and Fuma sighed as he eyed her thoughtfully, and the way she ran off to the window to watch a dog pass by. 

“I get to hear often enough that I am not fit as a father” he said finally. “So when something like this happens, I get really upset.”

I frowned at him, tilting my head as I said slowly: “I don’t really know you, but you seem like a good father to me. The girl loves you, I can see that, so you must be doing a pretty good job.”

Fuma smiled softly at that, looking up at me.

“Thanks” he said. “It’s hard to do everything alone, but I am trying my best.”

“Don’t you have anyone to help you?” I enquired. “I mean, you seem pretty young still, and-“

“I am 20” he nodded, and I blinked because that was even younger than me, if only by one year. “But no one is helping me, no. Her mother is really no good. It was a high school fling that ended badly, and she wanted to give her away for adoption. I couldn’t let that happen, so I took her in. My parents were against it, so they threw me out. I was happy to find the job in the car workshop in time. My boss is awesome, and he let me rent this apartment his daughter owned, close to work. I pay only very little like that, and so I could make it.” Fuma held in for a moment, smiling at my shyly before shaking his head. “Why am I telling you all of that, I bet you don’t want to hear my heartbreaking story” he murmured, but I quickly shook my head. 

“No, I asked, right?” I reminded him. “Also, I don’t think this is anything to be ashamed of. I find it great that you managed your life like that, even with a baby. I was always depended to my parents until I graduated from university and started my job a month ago, so I think this is really admirable.”

Fuma bit his lip, trying to keep from smiling, and I thought the slight blush on his face was really cute.

“BOOOOHHHH!” Kira-Chan called, throwing the squirrel into Fuma’s face, and I had to turn away to laugh as he scolded her firmly. 

Fuma and I kept talking for more than an hour after that, the conversation straying from Kira-Chan to music tastes, work and food. It was pleasant to talk to Fuma, even if we had a lot of different views on things, but we kind of seemed to click, and he managed to make me laugh so often that my facial muscles started to hurt after a while. 

Also Kira-Chan seemed to grow increasingly fond of me the more time passed, repeatedly trying to get my attention with the squirrel and interrupting our conversations, and Fuma scolded her for it every time, but I saw him smile as he watched me interact with her.

“This might sound weird” Fuma said after a while, fumbling nervously with his empty cup. “But can I have your number? I would like to see you again. I mean, I am sure you have better stuff to do than hang out with me and the girl, but-“

“I would love to” I interrupted him, and Fuma smiled brightly, his eyes shining, and it made me feel a little giddy. 

The next time we met was the same weekend in a park. Fuma had brought a blanket and a huge bag full of food, and Kira-Chan made us play jump rope with her. 

Fuma still seemed insecure about the whole thing, apologizing to me at least a couple of times for making me spend time with him and the girl and asking of I was bored until I rolled my eyes at him and helped Kira-Chan tie him up with the jump rope. 

It made me happy to see Fuma laugh openly, because like this, all his worries and hardships seemed to disappear for a few moments. It made me sad to think about what a hard life Fuma had had until now, because really, he was such a nice guy. He was smart even though he had dropped out of school to work for Kira-Chan, but the intelligence showed in every statement of his. He had a bright sense of humor, and was childish just in the right way, honest, responsible and hard-working. 

The more I watched him, the more he fascinated me, and I decided that I wanted to be the one to make Fuma and Kira-Chan’s life a little brighter. 

When we packed up to head home, Fuma stalled a little, nervous all of a sudden, and I frowned at him as I let Kira-Chan tug at my hand playfully. 

“What is it?” I asked him.

“I…” Fuma murmured, meeting my eyes, but not continuing. I held his gaze until Fuma seemed to come to some kind of decision. 

I did not count on it when Fuma grabbed my shoulder and leaned in, brushing his lips softly against mine, but I embraced it, closing my eyes and marveling in the way my lips tingled from the gentle kiss and the way my heart beat sped up so loudly that I could hear it in my ears. 

When Fuma pulled away, his face was red and his voice high in embarrassment as he murmured: “Thank you, for spending time with us like this. Kira really likes you, and so do I, and-“

“And I like you” I said simply, making Fuma meet my eyes again. “So stop worrying.”

“I am not used to these things” he admitted. “The last time I was on a date I was 16. Single Dads are not usually very high on the list of dating candidates for people our age.”

“Well, people always told me I am different” I shrugged, and Fuma smiled at that.

“You are” he murmured. “In the best of ways.”

I chuckled, and Fuma leaned in to kiss me again, both of us ignoring as Kira-Chan whined that she wanted an ice cream.

Of course, a relationship with a Single Dad was not easy. Fuma only came in a package at all times, and he was bound by responsibilities. It was something I was not used to, since I had been a university student until shortly before I met him and had enjoyed my life to the fullest, but I was happy when I was with him, and ready to adjust. 

Fuma was reluctant to rely on me though, always considering himself a burden, and I figured that it would take a long time until that changed, but for now, I just had to keep reassuring him. 

After a while, we started to develop a routine of me coming over to stay with them after work, sometimes bringing food, sometimes letting Fuma cook for us. 

At first, Kira-Chan was so excited when I came over that she refused to sleep while I was there, and I had to leave every night to make her go to bed, but after a while, she got used to it and would let me read her bedtime stories. 

Fuma was excited to have me stay over, fussing over me for another hour after Kira-Chan’s bedtime until I just pulled him onto the couch with me and engaged him in deep slow kisses. 

We had to be quiet because Kira-Chan was sleeping in the next room, but I had waited for so long to touch Fuma that I didn’t even care. It was addicting, his skin under my fingers and the little gasps he let out whenever I touched him right. 

He was gentle and slow, taking his time while I was impatient, rather having all the pleasure at once, but Fuma slowed me down, and though it was frustrating in a way, I really, really enjoyed his attention.

“I love you” Fuma whispered against my skin as he thrust into me, making me lose my mind at every movement, biting my lip hard to keep from making any loud noises. “Kento, I…”

I interrupted him by catching his lips with mine, and it took only a few more thrusts of his to take me higher, higher than I had ever been. 

When I woke up the next morning, I was still wrapped up tightly in Fuma’s arms, and I needed a moment before I took note of the huge squirrel poking me into the face in greeting. 

When I told my parents about Fuma, they were pretty open-minded. I had had a boyfriend before, even if I had not brought him home because it hadn’t turned out to be this serious, so this end had really been no surprise. My Mum kept gushing about the photo of Kira-Chan and my father lectured me strictly to not mess around with a small family like this, that this relationship came with a responsibility, but when I ensured them that I was aware of what I was getting myself into, they gave me their blessings and asked me to invite them over.

Fuma was nervous like hell when I told him because of his own bad experiences when it came to family, but when my mother hugged him as soon as he was through the door and my father gave Kira-Chan a bunch of Squirrel plushies as a present, he seemed to relax. 

“Your parents are great” Fuma told me when we were over at his place again later that night, having brought Kira-Chan to bed. “If my parents had been like yours, my life could have actually gone smoothly.”

“You just needed a Nakajima in your life” I announced, and Fuma laughed, throwing one of Kira-Chan’s new plushies at me. 

I knew that the whole issue with his family still pulled Fuma down a lot, even if he did not mention it much, but I guess I never really understood it until the one day we accidentally ran into them.

We had gotten Kira-Chan from kindergarten together and were on our way home when suddenly, I heard a girl call: “Nii-Chan?”

Fuma blinked, whirling around, and my eyes zoomed in on a little girl, maybe around 7 years old, looking up at him with big eyes. I could see tell the similarities in the face to Fuma and Kira immediately, and counted one and one together. 

“Mimu” Fuma whispered, and his little sister smiled as she sprinted over to hug him. 

Fuma held onto her tightly, and I saw tears in his eyes, making my heart tighten at the sight. 

“How are you, Mimu?” Fuma asked as he pulled away, stroking her hair out of her face. “You grew so much. How is school?” 

“Nice” she beamed, but then her eyes zoomed in on Kira-Chan, who was clinging to my hand and watching the scene in confusion, and Fuma reached out to pull her towards them gently. 

“Mimu, this is my daughter Kira” he explained, stroking her head lovingly. “Kira, this is your aunt Mimu.”

“Hi Kira” Mimu smiled, and Kira smiled back unsurely, but before she could say anything, there was a shocked voice calling: “ _Mimu_!”

All of us looked up to see a woman in her forties look at us in an expression between outrage and embarrassment. I did not have to ask who she was. I knew by the expression on Fuma’s face. 

“Bye, Nii-Chan” Mimu whispered, looking sad as she waved and ran over to her mother, who did not spare Fuma another look as she grabbed the hand of her daughter and left.

Fuma stared off into space until I called his name, and he made an effort to smile as we continued our way home.

I did not expect it, though, as the doorbell rang later that night, revealing Fuma’s furious father. I stayed in Kira’s room, trying to distract her by singing and teaching her some songs on her mini-piano, but we could still hear Fuma and his father shouting at each other in the other room. 

I tried not to listen, but I caught some things like “shame to the family”, “bad influence” and “not my son”. What shook me most, though, was the sentence: “Neighbors told me that you turned gay now! How rotten can you become?! The poor child!”

When I found Fuma later, after his father had left, sitting in the bathroom and crying, letting the water run so nobody would hear him. It was all I could do to pull him into my arms, but my words hardly seemed to reach him. 

“Why are you even with me?” Fuma whispered later that night, when Kira-Chan was already in bed, and we were sitting on the couch. “I mean, you need to take care of a child that isn’t yours. My whole life is messed up. You deserve someone better.”

“Stop right there!” I told him sternly, making him look up. “I love Kira-Chan like she is my own, and I don’t mind this in the slightest. And who’s life is always rainbows and butterflies?!”

“You heard what my father said earlier” he mumbled, but I only shook my head.

“Your father is a narrow-minded idiot” I said firmly. “Sorry to say that, but it’s true. If he doesn’t see what a wonderful son he has, then it is his misfortune. I know that I have the best boyfriend, and I am not letting him go.”

There were tears in Fuma’s eyes again, and I moved closer over the couch, pulling him into me. 

“I love you” I said simply. “I love you, and Kira-Chan, and so does my family. Screw yours, to be honest. You have me now. I am your family.”

Fuma smiled a little at that, and when I leaned in for a kiss, he returned it. 

It took only a few more months after that for Fuma and me to move together. Kira-Chan had started to tell her friends in the kindergarten that I was her second Daddy, and my mother’s heart had seemed to be exploding as she had called her “Obaa-Chan” for the first time. 

It would be too much said to say that I had healed all of Fuma’s wounds, but as I watched him hang up one of Kira-Chan’s family paintings (as a squirrel family) onto the fridge, laughing as she complained about the color magnet he was using, seeming completely at ease, I hoped that maybe, we would get to that point somewhere.

As long as we were together, I felt that we could manage everything. 


End file.
